cougartownfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel Eins
Die erste Staffel von Cougar Town hat 24 Episoden und wurde am 23. September 2009 zum ersten Mal in den USA ausgestrahlt. Handlung Nachdem Jules, die knapp 40 Jahre alt ist, ihre Scheidung hinter sich hatte sitzt sie alleine zu Hause oder trinkt ein Glas Wein mit ihrer besten Freundin und Nachbarin Ellie. Doch dann überredet sie ihre Arbeitskollegin Laurie dazu mit ihr auszugehen. Schnell lernt sie einen jungen Mann kennen. Nachdem sie mit ihrem ersten jungen Liebhaber nicht so viel Glück hatte, führt Jules ihre 10-Dates-Regel wieder ein. Außerdem geht sie wieder mir Laurie aus und hat am nächsten Tag einen schlimmen Kater. Jules hat ihr zehntes Date mit Josh, also hat sie jede Menge Vorbereitungen für das "große Ereignis" zu treffen. Jules will von Grayson hören dass sie attraktiv ist und Bobby sucht Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinem Sohn Travis. Jules versucht Bobby aus einem Tief zu helfen und überredet deswegen Grayson mit ihm golfen zu gehen, was ihn jedoch nur mehr deprimiert als Grayson seinen Rekord bricht. Nachdem sich Josh in Jules verliebt, bricht sie die Beziehung mit ihm ab, und Bobby eröffnet einen Flohmarkt um ein wenig Geld zu verdienen. Nachdem sich Jules, aus Langeweile, mit einen älteren Mann zum Kaffee trifft, wettet Grayson mit ihr dass sie es nicht schaft einen Tag alleine zu verbringen. Jules verbringt ihren Geburtstag mit Ellie und Laurie in einem Strandhotel, wo sich zufällig auch Shanna und Frank aufhalten, der seiner Frau beichtet, dass er nach ihrem Ableben gerne mit Jules zusammen wäre, worüber sie sich nicht gerade freut. Es ist Thanksgivinh und Bobby und Grayson finden heraus dass sie beide die selbe Frau begeheren- Jules, die wiederum versucht Travis' Date zu sabotieren. Jules lernt Ryan kennen, verliert jedoch bei deinem Doppeldate mit Laurie schnell das Interesse an ihm, außerdem ist sie genervt von Jeff, einem Klienten der sich immer wieder das selbe Haus ansieht ohne sich zu entscheiden. Jules wird eifersüchtig als sie ihren fiesen Dermatologen mit Bobby zusammen sieht. Als Bobby und Grayson genau in dem Moment reinplatzen als sie mit Jeff alleine sein will, flippt Jules aus. Jules trennt sich von und Jeff und küsst danach Bobby, währenddessen versuch Travis eine Nacht mit Kylie zuplanen. Als Jules, Ellie und Laurie Tennis spielen gehen lernen sie den heißen Tennislehrer, Alex, kennen, derweilen versuchen Travis und Andy Bobby ein wenig aufzumuntern. Als Travis auf eine Party gehen möchte wo es auch Alkohol gibt, kriegen sich Bobby und Jules in die Haare. Laurie möchte sich eine Wohnung kaufen, ist aber nicht kreditwürdig und sucht nun jemanden der für sie bürgt. Jules disskutiert mit Grayson ob es möglich ist, dass Männer und Frauen einfach nur befreundet sein können, und Ellie versucht Andy davon zu überzeugen sein neues Motorrad zurückzugeben. Jules will allen beweisen dass sie es einen Monat ohne Wein aushält, und Andy ist eifersüchtig auf Bobbys neuen Hund. Jules ist begeistert von ihrem neuen Badezimmer, weswegen sie es kaum mehr verlässt, und Grayson stellt ihr seine neue Freundin Sara vor. Jules nutzt die Gelegenheit sich endlich wieder um Travis kümmern zu können als sich der von Kylie trennt. Travis erhält Zusagen von zwei Colleges und Jules hadert mit ihrem Gewissen, da die Wahl zwischen einem weit entfernten und einem nahen College besteht. Jules und Grayson versuchen "Freunde mit Nutzen" zu werden und Andy heuert einen Nanny an. Travis lässt sich von seiner Mutter dazu überreden sich als Abschlussredner zu bewerben, nur muss er eine Rede vorbeitern, welche er nicht wie von Jules erwartet ihr widmet sonder seinem Vater, der sich bemüht ihn an diesem so wichtigen Tag nicht zu blamieren. Jules ist jetzt mit Grayson zusammen, nun wird debatiert wer es Bobby sagen soll, unterdessen hat Travis ein "wichtiges" Beziehungs-Jubiläum vergessen. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Courteney Cox als Jules Cobb * Christa Miller als Ellie Torres * Busy Philipps als Laurie Keller * Brian van Holt als Bobby Cobb * Dan Byrd als Travis Cobb * Ian Gomez als Andy Torres * Josh Hopkins als Grayson Ellis Nebendarsteller * Carolyn Hennesy als Barbara Coman * Spencer Locke als Kylie * Ryan Devlin als Smith Frank Gastdarsteller * Scott Foley als Jeff * Nick Zano als Josh * Lisa Kudrow als Dr. Amy Evans * Beverly D'Angelo als Sheila * Sheryl Crow als Sara * Barry Bostwick als Roger Frank * David Clayton Rogers als Matt Knowles * Alan Ruck als Frank Episoden Auszeichnungen 36th People's Choice Awards * Nominiert - Favorite New Comedy Series (Beliebteste neue Comedy Serie) 67th Golden Globe Awards * Nominiert - Best Actress in a Television Series Musical or Comedy - Courteney Cox (Beste Schauspielerin einer TV-Serie, Musical oder Comedy) Glamour Magazine Women of the Year 2010 Awards * Gewonnen - US TV Actress Courteney Cox Golden Derby TV Awards 2010 * Gewonnen - Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series - Courteney Cox ''(Ausgezeichnete Hauptdarstellerin einer Comedy-Serie)'' * Nominiert - Outstanding Comedy Series (Ausgezeichnete Comedy Serie) * Nominiert - Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series - Lisa Kudrow (Ausgezeichnete Gastdarstellerin einer Comedy-Serie) Ausstrahlung USA Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war auf dem Sender ABC vom 23. September 2009 bis zum 19. Mai 2010. Österreich Die Erstausstrahlung im deutschen Raum war in Österreich auf ORF 1 vom 19. Juli 2010 bis zum 11. Oktober 2010. Ausgestrahlt wird immer Montags um 22:40 in Doppelfolgen. Deutschland In Deutschland wurde die Serie von 25. Juli 2010 bis 19. Dezember 2010 zum ersten mal auf Sat.1 ausgestrahlt, die letzten beiden Episoden, wurden allerdings er ein Jahr später, am 20. Juni 2011, vor Beginn der zweiten Staffel auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Musik : Komplette Liste:Liste der Songs der ersten Staffel Die Originale Titelmusik von Cougar Town wurde von WAZ und Golden-Sgro komponiert. Trivia * Alle Episoden sind, im Original, nach Songs von Tom Petty benannt. * Gefilmt wurde, wie die neunte Staffel von Scrubs, in den Culver Studios in Kalifornien. Kategorie:Staffeln